All that's Sweet
by Saphire5000
Summary: Just a story on Peddie. Set in the future, when they are 24. What happens as they go through their adult lives? Will have lots of great Peddie! R
1. Chapter 1

**_So, here is the first Chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own HOA. Sucks. I Love it. But, sadly, its not mine. Here is me displaying how much I ship Peddie._**

_(line break)_

Patricia was'nt sure. She was nervous, what would she tell Eddie? Just then, she heard a door open. Eddie. He was home. She scrambled around the bathroom and ran out to meet him. " Why hello, Mrs. Sweet" Eddie leaned foward and kissed his wife. THey had been married for a year now, and were having a really good and steady relationship, with minimal fighting. "Want some Chinese for dinner?" She could only nod. " Kay, here's the menu." he handed it to her and they ordered their supper.

They sat round their small modern table, it had a glass top. They lived in a beautiful penthouse suite in New York City. Eddie had made it in the world as a writer. He wrote books out of all of their Sibuna adventures. It was called the Anubis Files. HE was starting to get qiute famous. (thats how they could afford to pay off school loans, buy a penthouse, a yacht, and a diamond and jade engagement ring. She was still in Law School. SHe loved the idea of being paid to argue with people. Eddie was the one who spoke first. "How was your day?"

"Fine, i guess. Irritating professors and some rude girls, but hey only a year more till graduation!" She sighed. They finished their dinner and Eddie did the dishes. At eight, we sat down on the couch and watched some TV. Eddie pulled me into his arms. I laid my head on his chest. " I love you, Yacker" I smiled. "I suppose I love you too, weasel..." He laughed and kiseed her cheek. The cuddled for about an hour and a half more, then made thier way to bed, as Patricia had school and he had a meeting with a Publicist at nine. Neither of us were morning people.

I layed on the bed and just thought to myself. _Suck it up, Patricia, just tell him, your 24, there is nothing to be ashamed of...you should be happy..._

**_So People, what do you think of chapter one? I suppose you all know what is going on. Read & Review. Ciao, ~ Veronique._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer- I don't own HOA**_

_**Thanks to**_

******TysonRoarPeddieRocks13**

******sarvaniluvsbooks**

******Gleeandpeddiefans123**

_**You guys are great, thanks so much for the positive feedback.**_

_**Anyway, Like I promised, Chapter 2**_

I woke up screaming. Eddie jumped up besides me. " Yacker, you alright?" I nodded. I walked into the bathroom for aa drink. I took a sip from my glass and looked in the mirror. I was no longer the immature goth pixie. Now I was stronger, and almost nicer. I wore a pair Columbia of sweatpants, and one of Eddie's NYU sweat shirts. My hair was up in a messy bun. I had dark circles under my eyes. I put down my glass and went back to bed.

"Yacker, what'd you have nightmare about?" I stayed quiet for a minute, thinking. "Rufus" I simply stated. Eddie was not content. "What about Rufus?" He asked suspiciously. "He...killed...a family member of mine" Again Eddie was not content with the information I provided. "Which one?" I sighed. "uhhh, you don't know them yet..."Eddie smiled "yet..."

Eddie pulled me into his arms and I layed my head on his chest. He was warm. The sound of his heartbeat was rythmic, and lulling. " Go to sleep, Yacker." "Eddie, read me a poem" He got a confused look on his face. "Why? poems are boring!" I played the puppy dog card. " When we lived at Anubis, If I got scared, Joy would read me a poem." Eddie kissed my lips softly. "Poem it is then, I had to memorize a poem in My old High School, before Anubis, and I chose an

Excerpt from The Raven. Its pretty, and dark. It's by Edgar Allan Poe" Eddie started to recite it.

_Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,_

_Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore—_

_While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,_

_As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door—_

_"'Tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door—_

_Only this and nothing more."_

_Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December;_

_And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor._

_Eagerly I wished the morrow;—vainly I had sought to borrow_

_From my books surcease of sorrow—sorrow for the lost Lenore—_

_For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore—_

_Nameless here for evermore._

_And the silken, sad, uncertain rustling of each purple curtain_

_Thrilled me—filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before;_

_So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating,_

_"'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door—_

_Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door;—_

_This it is and nothing more."_

_And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting_

_On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;_

_And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming,_

_And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;_

_And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor_

_Shall be lifted—nevermore!_

"That was pretty Eddie" He just smiled. "Thought youd like it yacker, now thinking about it, it reminds me of when we were at Anubis" I nodded. Within five minutes, I was out like a light.

**Eddie POV**

I kissed her head.

"You know i'd never let anything hurt you, or you family. I love you, Patricia" He stayed up another hour just to watch her sleep. She had the cutest way of sleeping, whenever she got upset in her dreams, shed always grab him. It made him feel wanted, and loved. After his dad left, his mom worked three jobs, so she was hardly around. He felt alone. He constantly tried to please the world, then he realized he couldn't. He became who he was today, and he was glad he did. If all that didn't happen, he wouldn't have Patricia. Patricia. Yacker. _His_ Yacker. He entually drifted off too sleep as well.

_**So, comments? Sorry If Chapters are short, but im balancing finals and projects, as it is the end of term for us. REVIEW! Please. I will try to update later. Thanks, love you all! ~Veronique**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thaks to my recent reveiwers-**_

_**from a hopeless teen -Thanks! It took me a while to decide on a poem to fit. I personally really love the raven! **_

_**DesiredHOA01- Thanks so much! I love writing sweet, fluffy-ish Peddie!**_

_**sarvaniluvsbooks- Thanks for checking up on my story and believing in my writing abilities:) If people take time to review, I will usually take time to shout out to them! Thanks soooooo much!**_

_**So guys, Chapter Three**_

**Patricia POV**

I was woken up by a sudden wave of nausea. I grabed my robe and ran to the bathroom. I made it to the toilet and started vomiting my guts out. Eddie ran in behind me and held my hair. He rubbed my back and just sat with me as I vomited. He was quiet sweet and compassionate (and weasle-ish and annoying, and sarcastic, but not at this particular moment...sooooo). I _had_ to tell him. I did a little reasearch and saw that morning sickness is common throughout the wole first trimester, if that was accurate, and I got morning sickness eveyday, Eddie would know something's up. Even_ he's_ not that stupid. I had to tell him.

"Yacker, you should take it easy today. Don't go to class. I can stay with you. We can watch movies all day, like in high school." I pondered this for a moment. He thought I was sick. I really want to stay back with Eddie, but I need to go to class...uhhggg. Class it is.

"Eddie, It's fine. I'll just take a shower, and eat some breakfast and go to class." Eddie looked at me with a hard look.

"My mom used to say, if you throw up, you are not well enough to go to school." I thought of an excuse quickly. Sibuna really did pay off. Huh.

"It's fine, the chinese food probably didn't agree with me" I smiled innocently. Well, as innocently as I could. He seemed to buy it.

"Fine...go take your shower, well, you say your feeling well..." He came behind me and put his arms around my waist. " I could join you..." I pushed him off.

"Not today, slimeball" I sneered. He laghed amd went down to make breakast. I was willing to bet he was making pancakes. Well, now im glad he likes pancakes better than eggs, I'm tired of vomiting this morning.

I jumped in the shower. I just had a singey feeling.

_I, I won't justify_  
_The way I live my life_  
_'Cause I'm the one livin' it_  
_Feelin' it, tastin' it_  
_And you're just wasting your time_  
_Trying to throw me a line_  
_When you're the one drowning_  
_I like where I'm at on my back_  
_Floating down in my own riptide_  
_The water is fine_

I sang my lyrics contently. It was riptide, by Sick Puppies. I heard a voice from the other side of the door." Wow, did'nt know you could sing, yacker" I groaned. He was so rude. " Stop being a weasel, weasel" I heard him walk away.

I hopped out of the shower, brushed my teeth, and put on some chlotes and make up.

I walked down to breafast. Eddie was at the table scarfing down a stack of about six pancakes. I took one chocolate chip one off the stack in the middle of the table. I forgot how delicious his pancakes were.

"I hope you enjoyed you breakfast, Lady Sweet. Chef Eddie is the best in the buissiness. " I giggled. Wait. Did I, Patricia Anne Sweet, just _giggle_? That better just be a symptom. She didn't _giggle._

"Seriously Yacker. I have to go to" He kissed me gently on the lips. He grabed his bag and opened the door.

"Eddie, wait"

"Yes, Yacker?"

"Nevermind...it's nothing" Eddie raised his eyebrow.

"Sure?"

"Yup, better go don't want to be late, Mr. Famous Writer" She said using her best optimistic voice. She pushed himout the door. She sighed. She would tell him tonight. Definately. He nedded to know.

She grabbed her subway card and left to School.

**_So! Chapter 3 finished! Next Chapter will be more eventfull and interesting. Again, Please rewiew! Thanks so much for reading. Love you all ~Veronique_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey**_** guys! Sorry it took soooo long to update...but...here you go!**_

_**Thanks to:**_

_**peddielover**_

_**emmyallheart153**_

_**Gleeandpeddiefans123**_

_**sarvaniluvsbooks**_

_**desiredHOA01**_

_**For Reviewing!**_

**Patricia POV**

I threw my backpack down in the foyer. It had been a long day, and it's only 2:00. I had a "Immigartion Reform" paper for my government classes. I was behind many of the American students because I grew up learning about Parliament, not the American democratic system. I plopped down on the couch and grabbed my laptop. I was _so _tired. I opened a word document.

Immigration Reform

Patricia Sweet

Colombia University

Law & Government Department

Title page done! Time for a break. Maybe even a quick nap...

**Eddie POV**

Bestseller's list for Two months! I was getting sorta famous. Natalie ( my publicist and manager, oh, and sister) said that people even wanted to make movie! Me! The Inspiration of a movie! I can see it now! Patricia will be so happy! I got off the subway. I jogged all the way up to our building.

I walked in to find a backpack thrown on the floor, and a sleeping Patricia on the couch. Her laptop was open on the coffee table. Wake her? Not wake her? She will be cranky either way. Eh...

"Yaaaaccccker" I shook her he shoulder.

" Yaaaaaaaccckkkkeeerrr!" I shook her more violently. I got a pillow in the face. I sort of expect something among those lines. She sat up, hair in all directions, and clothes wrinkled. She yawned.

"What time is it?" I looked at my phone.

"About five thirty, why?"

"I have a paper due on Monday, and I have to read three chapters in my textbook! I layed down for two minutes...and...and.." I cut off her rambling with a kiss. It was medium-length and perfect. She immediately relaxed. I tightened my grip around her waist.

**Patricia POV **

He lifted me up and put me on the counter. I wrapped my legs around his waist. I pulled away. As much as I loved this, I had things to do.

"Hey" he protested.

"Like I said" Putting as much attitude as I could int my words. "I Have things to do" He gave my a cocky grin.

"Making out with me _should_ be on your list of things to do..."

"Yeah right, slimeball!" I sat back down on the couch and grabbed my laptop. He came behind the couch ans kissed my cheek, I ignored him and continued my paper. It got so silent, all you could hear was the wind outside and the sound of me tapping the keys. Eddie came around and sat next to me.

"I thought we could go out to Montauk for the weekend. No cooks, no maids...just us two. Relax, sleep, you can still work on your assignments, you know, actually, I can have Raina, my personal assistant do your report, and you can do your reading. It'll be good to get some fresh air. It will relieve your stress." it was my turn to cut him off with a kiss. It was short, sweet and simple.

"I'd love that. Raina would really do my report for me?" He nodded. We packed our bags and left for the beach.

_**So...since I haven't updated in quite some time, I've **_

_**decided to make it a double chapter. So, Here.**_

_**Patricia's POV first!**_

I stepped out of the car and smelled the crisp, salty air. I wore a Black Veil Brides to under a gray-oversized knit cardigan. I had dark skinny jeans on and black uggs. I also had a long voo doo pendant on, that Eddie gave me for my birthday._** (a/n **_ patricias_montauk_outfit/set?id=76231872 _**for Patricia's outfit**_._**). **_My hair was up in a messy bun_**.**_ We got to Montauk at 9:00. We had a little cabin on the beach. Nothing fancy. Eddie's mom used to bring him here as a child. THe cabin was nice. Two bedrooms, one kitchen, a bathroom. Eddie got a blanket out of the closet. Eddie led me outside. It was dark, but the stars were bright. He layed the blanket down on the sand out front. He sat down on it. He leaned back on the palm of his hands. I leaned back on him. We sat there in silence for about ten minutes, just listening to the cicadas and the waves. Eddie spoke up, quietly. Silently he asked

"How are you, Patricia?" He was genuinely asking.

"Fine, I guess. How are you?" He laughed

" I'm good." We sat there for another two minutes in silence. He spoke up again.

" Natalie said people want to make the Anubis Files into a movie. What do you think" I thought for a second before I answered.

"Will it affect me? The Movie? Will we have to move? " Now Eddie thought for a second.

"No. We won't move. If they do make it into a movie, I will have to go away for short amount of times 2-3 weeks per two months or so..." Now was when I had to tell him. It could really impact him, and his decisions.

"Eddie?" He locked eyes with me. I felt a tear fall down my face. I don't just cry. This is serious. I look down at my ring. Eddie tilts my head back up so I am directly looking at him again. I take a deep breath.

"I'm Pregnant" He was silent.

He started to smile.

"OH MY A-N-U-B-I-S!"

He picked me up and spun me around.

" Yacker! We are going to be parents!"I sighed and laughed at the same time.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Weasel..." I yawned. We layed down on the blanket and cuddled. I started to shiver. i pulled my cardigan tighter around me. Without saying a word, Eddie took off his leather jacket and layed it on me. It was warm, and it smelled like his cologne. I snuggled in closer to his chest. Eventually, I dozed off.

**Eddie POV**

"I love you Yacker, and you, little guy or girl" I kissed her hed and went to sleep.

**_So? Good? No Good? Personally, I really liked it...and not just 'cuz I wrote it...I just typed for like an hour and a half! Im a really slow typer,and it drives me crazy! I love to write, it just takes soooooo long! Especially doing school reports and essays...oh well...i'll stop my rambling...THE END! Okay, not the end of my note though. So, you know the drill! Read, Review, Favourite, eat candy, follow, allright, this concludes chapter 4. Bye Bye, Don't eat too much candy...~Veronique_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I try to post once a week, but we were on Spring Holiday, so, I have just been enjoying doing nothing. The weather here is weird though, it snowed a few days ago, and now it is 60 degrees and it looks like there is about to be a thunderstorm. IT BE CRAZY! Soooo, THanks sooooooo much to my wonderful reviewers!**_

_**Seddielover945- Thanks sooo much, when I read your comment I just smiled and laughed. It brightened my day!**_

_**sarvaniluvsbooks- You are amazing. Thanks for reviewing every chapter! Everytime I post, I can expect a review from you in anbout a day. It makes me exceptionally happy. Oh! And...I really love your name! Its sooooo pretty and unique. Anyway, Thanks for everything.**_

_**So, without further Ado, Chapter Five!  
**_

**Patricia's POV**

I woke up wrapped up in Eddie. His leather jacket was draped on me. I pulled myself up. We were on the beach. It was Partly cloudy and about 45 degrees(f). It was probably about 8:00 am. I remembered last night and smiled. I had finally told Eddie. I shivered due to the wind. Eddie make a wierd groan-yawn noise, and pulled me back down next to him. I was _starving. _I shimmied out of Eddie's arms and stood up. I was really dizzy. I steadied myself and felt the nausea like every other day this week. I ran to the bathroom and vomited. About five minutes later, Eddie came in. I was sitting with my back against the wall, my legs pulled up to my chest. He sat down next to me, his legs out in front of him. He took my hand. I slid my leds out front of me, so we were sitting the same way. We sat there in silence for a while. He started to play with my fingers. Eventually, Eddie spoke up.

"Are you scared?" I looked him in the eyes. I saw memories. I remembered the time we pranked his dad during biology, the time we snuck out at midnight to go see a horror movie, the times I had nightmares about rufus, and I couldn't tell Eddie anything about my nightmares, but he would help me fall back asleep. Besides memories, I saw love, and compassion. The first time I really saw that was when Sibuna got my soul back. Eddie just held me, and let me cry. I looked into his eyes, and everything unsaid, had come out between us. We understood everything.

"Yes" I answered quietly.

"About what? I adverted his gaze this time.

" Well, giving birth, for one," I laughed "It looks painful...and gross, I kinda don't want you to see me like that"

"Yacker, i will love you the same now, as I would watching gross stuff ooze outta your...low places" We both laughed and sat in silence for a few more minutes. I spoke this time.

"Are you scared?"

"Yes"

"Why?" I looked at him. All he had to do was just show up for his kid.

" What if Im not a good dad, yacker? I mean, i've never really had a good example..my dad left when I was a baby, then I went to England, attendend boarding school, and learned my dad was part of a wierd ancient egyptian society...oh! and he periodically tried to kill my friends" I got all serious now.

"Eddie, you told me months ago, you are not your dad. You said you would never make his mistakes"

"Yeah, but what if...what if.." I could see tears forming in his eyes. He swallowed. I took control of his sentence.

"What if you are a perfect dad, helping his child in an way that he can, and life goes perfectly? Huh? what then?" He supressed a smile.

"Eddie, we will take it day by day, helping each other through, okay?" We both smiled. He pulled me into his lap.

"I love you, so much, despite your sarcasm, and rudeness, and nicknames" I narrowed my eyes.

"Shut it, Weasel!" He muttered "I rest my case" under his breath. I tried to stand up, but he pulled me back down.

"I wasn't done. I love you, soooo much, and your right, I guess, we can manage. We will raise children as amazing as us, and we will brag about them to the rest of the world!" I Kissed him.

"Them? Are you implying more children?"

"Phhhsstt...noooo...maybe"

"Krueger, my baby and I are hungry. Make us breakfast!"

"Sure thing, your highness, and Prince or Princess Sweet" His voice was pouring with sarcasm.

"Shut up, and just make some food!" He rolled his eyes and we made our way to the kitchen.

**_Awwww...good chapter...nice to have a bit of emotion, although, with Peddie, its kinda hard. Okay, who else is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo mad that Patricia is now part of team evil? Just when peddie is starting to get better. ...everything is going to come crumbling down...:( I wanted it to be Alfie...He last on my sibuna favourites list.( from like to least like, it goes Patricia, Eddie, KT, Fabian, then Alfie) Thanks for reading, please review! ~ Veronique_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry**_** I haven't updated in forever, but i've been really busy. **_

_**Thanks-**_

_**Sarvaniluvsbooks- you amazing. truly. I am going to write a peddie one shot in your honor. Just leave a prompt!**_

_**Anyway, here is Chapter 6.**_

_ ..._

_..._

It was two weeks after Montauk. I did an amazing job in all my classes. Eddie and I were talking last night, and we decided it's time to tell our parents. You know the Family that's insane, but at the end of the day, they're your family, so you love them? Yeah, well, that's not my family. My mother and father are snobby and stuck up, they have a HUGE Manor house in the countryside, with miles of grounds. I honestly think they're ashamed of me, for not being as talented as Piper, or my younger brother, Peter, he's only 11, but he's a theatre prodigy. Of course, im just Patricia, who makes lots of mistakes.

We arrived in Heathrow at 11:00 am on Saturday. My parents had sent a Limo, of course. We got out at the manor and went to the guest room to unpack. As usual, my parents are nowhere to be found. Tonight we are all having supper together...yay. I looked through my bag and pulled out a knee-length red dress I went to the bathroom and changed. In my family, we had to dress up in the evenings. Eddie knocked on the door.

"So, Yacker, the khaki pants with the Blue shirt, or the black pants with a white shirt and red tie?" I stepped out of the bathroom. He was in the second outfit.

"You like?" I looked at him.

" My dress is red, so your tie can't be red. It just looks like we're trying to hard to match...we can match, just not be too Matchy Matchy..." Eddie looked at me with a confused look.

"Why are you so stressed?" He asked. "It's only your family!" I laughed.

"You've met my family, you should understand!" he groaned and took his tie off. I smiled.

"Perfect." I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him.

...

...

We made our way downstairs. greetings were exchanged, as well as drink offers. I took a glass of Moscato and Eddie had a beer. We all sat down. My father spoke first.

"It's wonderful to see you both, after such a long time!"

"Yeah..." I replied. We ate in silence for about five minutes.

"What's with the silence, Patricia, you sound….nervous" Piper and I lately have been very mean to each other. We just couldn't get along.

"I'm fine, Piper, thanks." I said with a sarcastic ring to my voice. Piper smirked.

" Oh, know your jealous of me!" I laughed

"Jealous of you?"

"Yes. My talent, my friends, my career, my husband!" she spat

"oh shut up!" I practically yelled. My mother chimed in.

"Stop it, both of you, I thought I taught you better than this!" She said in her snappy attitude. Dad spoke next.

"Michelle, just let it happen, let them get it out." My mother sat back.

"Yep. Jealous." I knew where she was going with this.

"No. Don't go there."

"Your jealous that _I_ wasn't the one who got knocked up at thirteen, and had Mother to raise my child!" That was it. I stormed out of the room. I heard Eddie behind me. I slammed the door so he knew I didn't want to talk. He followed anyway.

" GO AWAY EDDISON!" I screamed through my tears. He still followed me.

"Yacker, I understand now why you've built up tour walls so much. Please let me help you!" He stayed silent for a moment.

"Patricia, I want to hold you. Can I?

"Please" I whispered. He came up to me and put his arm around me. I sobbed into his chest. He sat down on the couch and pulled me into his lap. He just held me for about an hour. I calmed down. I took a deep breath and began my story.

...

...

"When I was 13, I was raped. I got pregnant and I was scared to death. I was mad at the man, scared, hurt and confused. I don't remember giving birth, I passed out and they took me for an emergency C-section. I couldn't take the pain, I guess." I started to sob again. Eddie just pressed me closer to him. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped us up in it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked softly. Between sobs I managed:

"I didn't know how..." He nodded.

"Patricia, I love you very much. It's completely fine. It's the past. We need to look towards our future..." Eddie finally registered the entire story.

"Wait, so...is Peter your son?" I nodded. Eventually, we layed down, and we both fell asleep.

...

...

I woke up and rolled into the chest that kept me warm all night, but no one as there. I sat up. I was lying flat on the couch with a fluffy blanket over me. I sat up.

"Eddie?" Suddenly, the door opened. Eddie walked over with a tray full of food. I got up and walked to the small corner table. Eddie sat down across from me. I grabbed a croissant.

"So," Eddie started." I talked to your parents this morning, and sorted everything out, told them about the baby, and I booked the next flight home." I smiled.

"Thanks, Eddie." We packed our backs and headed back home.

...

...

We sat on our bed, notebook and pencils in hand. Our first list was:

Girl

Scarlett

Jayzalyne

Elizabeth

Nicole

Lexi

...

...

The second was:

Boy

Alec

Mason

Jesse

"So Yacker, do you think it's a girl, or boy?" I smiled.

"Motherly instincts say...girl." It was one week untill we could find the gender of the baby."

"Okay, so which is your favourite?"

" I like Scarlett Elizabeth Sweet" Eddie nodded at me.

"I like that too!" So For a girl, her name will be Scarlett and a boy?" He asked

"Jesse Alec Sweet."

"Alright then, Yacker." We both kissed, content with the names.

...

...

...

...

_**Soooooo...what do you think? Will there be a Jesse or a Scarlett? Ooo? Mystery...anyway...R&R**_


End file.
